Smash Bros: Children of Light
by Floofie
Summary: 'When the worlds clash, none are safe... and we must turn to the Children of Light...' Shimmer, Silverdrop, Floofie, Rain, Nach, and Mace were all having regular days... until they became Pokemon to fight off the Darkness and save the Smash World! This is their story. (possibly will have a sequel)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's Shimmer here! Now first off, I haven't forgotten my Warriors story. Second, this is a Smash Bros story that I'm excited about. This is a story sorta based off of Operation: Smash Rescue by Warrior Kitty- my favorite author on here. This story is a bit different though... you'll see... So, without further ado, I present the Children of Light story!**

 _When the worlds clash, none are safe... And we must turn to the children of light…_

It was a peaceful morning in the land of Smash. Yes THE Smash. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. All was perfect in this bright and cheerful day, until there was suddenly Darkness. Birds stopped singing their beautiful tunes. Flowers began to wilt. It seemed as if all of the Light was gone. The Smashers could do nothing. Although, something did happen to some of them. They looked paler. They talked about 'There will always be Darkness…' or 'The Children of Light shall never come…' No one understood them. They were known as the InDarkened. They had forced the few sane Smashers into hiding. Even though hope seemed lost, they found the Children. Everyday people from Reality. Shimmer, Silverdrop, Floofie, Smooth Drop, Nach, and Mace. Our Light in times of great Darkness. This is their journey to save the world of Reality and the world of Virtual Reality.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo guys Shimmer here. Got Chapter 1 of Children of Light! I'll say this now: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. Only the Children of Light belong to me and my friends.  
** -Chapter 1 ~Shimmer's POV~

It was a Friday morning. It was a hot summer day, but I didn't want to go out. I wanted to just play my videogames with my friends. I quickly turned on my silver laptop, hoping it doesn't crash. When it didn't, I hopped on Discord to see if everyone was on. Sure enough, they were all discussing about how they were waiting for me. I quickly said, 'Hey guys! What are we doing today?' Smooth Drop responded, clearly knowing I don't like being ignored, 'We're just gonna relax and talk, is that ok with you?' I told her that was just fine when someone else said something. Their name was 'Smsh3rs' and they said, 'Sav3 th3 univ3rs3s' I looked at the tab with the members confused. There was no one there named 'Smsh3rs' so who could have said that? 'What the?' was messaged by Mace when there was a bright flash of light. The only thing left in the room was a laptop, with the words 'Th3 Childr3n of Light Will sav3 us all' ….

-Later that same day-

Everything was dark. I realized my eyes were closed and I quickly opened them to see a Flareon lying in front of me! How could a Pokemon be here? **  
-**

 **And there's chapter 1! R &R Even though no one does! I need some feedback since this is my first time writing about Super Smash Bros.! Oh and Discord belongs to it's creator(I don't know who did create it).**

 **-Shimmer out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've gotten chapter 2 done! ...Uh... About my Warriors story... It's going to be put on hiatus because... I want to work on one thing at a time. Ack! Floofie wants me. Bye guys!  
** -Chapter 2  
~Smooth Drop's POV~

I heard a loud crash. I open my eyes to see an Umbreon surrounded by shattered plates. An Umbreon! Shimmer always went on and on about how cute they are. Somehow, this Umbreon was different. Maybe it was the fact that it had a light blue sweatshirt on. I thought it was odd though that I was crouching down on all fours, so I looked at my hands. Maybe I shouldn't have because they weren't hands but paws! When I saw that I even had a tail, I knew right away. I had been turned into a Pokemon! But not just any Pokemon, it was one of my favorites. I had become a Vaporeon. _How could I have become a Pokemon when they don't even exist?_ That was when I remembered. _After I told Shimmer that we would hang out, this person just… joined the chat somehow. Impossible! No one's ever been able to do that! Unless… it was a being from wherever we are now…_

~Floofie's POV~

I noticed that the Umbreon jumped back and hit a table, causing plates to fall shatter on the ground. It had woken up the Vaporeon. Now, I may have never played Pokemon in my life, but I have Shimmer telling me about it. _I swear she's a living encyclopedia on it…_ "A-are you alright?" I decided to ask. The Vaporeon jumped, clearly she hadn't noticed me.

"Me? I'm just _swell!_ I was just sitting on my phone and suddenly ' _poof!_ ' I'm a Vaporeon!" _Wait, she appeared here too?!_ "Hang on, were you on Discord too?" I dared to ask.

"Yes. I'm guessing all of us were since those two are still out and she's just staring at us like we're…. oh wait a second…" the Vaporeon stated.  
"OH MY GOSH THERE ARE ACTUAL TALKING POKEMON IN FRONT OF ME! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the Umbreon yowled. That woke up the Leafeon and Glaceon.

"WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" the Glaceon asked, shocked.

 _Well this just got…. Crazy…._ I sweat dropped, _Maybe this'll be better later…._

Silver: Well. I don't understand why _I'm_ not in this chapter. I'm apart of the group chat on Discord. So why?  
Smooth: Remind me why I'm here right now?  
Silver: Because Shimmer got called on by Floofie and we're filling in.  
Smooth: _Fiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee._ R&R even though everyone seems to Review on Floofie's stories...  
Silver: See ya next time!  
Both: Bye!


	4. Chapter 3 VERY SHORT

**Hey guys! I'm back from what you could say was a vacation! This is a short chapter because I wanted to upload something before Christmas, and it wouldn't have been done until after. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3-Mace's** **POV**

I was crouching in the shadows of the room, while the Vaporeon tried to calm the Umbreon. It wasn't working, honestly. The Umbreon seemed too excited. "How am I able to understand you? How are you real? Where am I?" the Umbreon asked. "Because, maybe, you're an Umbreon, I don't know, and I don't know where we are too," the Vaporeon answered listlessly. "Why don't we just… say our names? That way we aren't confused…" I boldly asked, even though I was scared.

We all sat in a circle waiting. "S-So who's going first?" I asked, fighting the urge to run. I was _sometimes_ known to be a coward. When around my group, though, I try to break up all of the fights. Which happens a lot. "Why don't you go first? It was your suggestion," the Glaceon stated. "Oh….. uh… my name is…."

 **Mace: Well. I definitely am a scaredy cat in real life so...**

 **Rain: Aw c'mon! You're fine!**

 **Mace: Anyway... R &R and have a nice day!**

 **Both: BYE!**


End file.
